Sad ends, New beginnings
by WanderingSoulofTime
Summary: This is my first one-shot. This is my idea of what would happen after Toan defeats Black Knight Pendragon. ToanxXiao pairing. Rated T to be safe. Don't flame.


I'm making this story as a temporary break, from Dark Cloud ToD. I'm not abandoning that story, I just need to write something else for a little while. Although I haven't beat the game, this is what I believe would happen after Toan beat Black Knight Pendragon.

Disclaimer: Dark cloud belongs to Level 5 Inc. I only own this story.

* * *

'I did it, it's finally over.' Toan said to himself. He was watching Black Knight Pendragon turn into dust before his eyes.

The whole gang was watching the Black Knight fade away into non-existence and they all breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly a sword appeared right next to Toan and as he moved to get it a bright flash of light appeared.

Toan quickly got on his defensive, ready to fight any other demon, but what he didn't expect was that in the flash of light, a man appeared.

The man had brown hair that seemed completely a mess. He was wearing a brown cloak that covered his body but not his head. What seemed strange was the color of his eyes. They were the same shade of green-gray that Toan had. What seemed even stranger was that the man seemed to be see-through.

"Who are you?" Toan asked the man, while wondering why the man was see-through.

"I" said the man, "I'm the greatest hero, the father of the hero of the Atlamillia, the hero searching for the world's greatest sword, Aga." he finished.

Toan's jaw dropped in shock at the mention of his father's name. He couldn't believe that this man could be his father Aga, but he felt that deep in his heart the man's words were true.

"Y-you can't be Aga. H-he was searching for the world's greatest treasure." Toan stuttered.

"I was. I came here to the demon shaft because I heard that a legendary sword was hidden here. I came to this floor after slaying hundreds of monsters, and I saw and sword similar to the one right next two you, but it contained a evil spirit. When i picked up the sword I became infused with the dark spirit. I became Black Knight Pendragon."

"S-so that means-" Toan started but Aga stepped in "You unknowingly killed me as well, yes."

Toan was in shock. His mind was whirling, nothing made sense to him.'So I killed my father? That can't be! But he looks to serious to be lying.'

"I know you are wondering if you did the right thing" Aga stated. "But it wasn't your fault Toan. My son, you meant no harm. It was I who did wrong. Instead of raising you like any normal father would, I left to find a weapon, no, to find a new adventure. Instead that has left me trapped here on the 100th floor of the Demon Shaft, for over 15 years, waiting for anyone to defeat me" He starts crying tears that leave no sign of their existence.

"Dad," Toan said trying to comfort is father at such a sad time.

"Don't worry about me, Toan. I'm finally free, free of the curse of that sword. Thank you, but now I must go. Take care..my son." Aga finished as he became engulfed in a sphere of light. The sphere of light broke into thousands of lights and rose through the hole where the falling star killed Black Knight Pendragon.

Toan immediatly burst into tears, sobbing on the floor. He looked to the left and saw the sword that appeared next to him. He yelled out in anger, grabbed the sword and hurled it to the opposite wall. He screamed out in anger, "A SWORD! ALL THIS FOR A SWORD!"

He then continued his sobbing on the floor while his teammates looked on in pity.

"Master." Xiao said in a worried tone. "Master, everything will be alright."

"No, Xiao it won't. I lost my father because of a sword. Not only that but I was the one who killed him. ALL OF THIS WAS BECAUSE OF THAT DUMB PIECE OF METAL! IF IT WASN'T FOR THAT SWORD, I WOULD STILL HAVE MY DAD, ALIVE AND WELL! YOU WOULDN'T KNOW WHAT'S THAT LIKE BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T HAVE A DAD!" He screamed. He looked over at Xiao and what he saw broke his heart. He saw Xiao, looking to burst to tears staring at him with a sad look on her face.

"Your right master. Xiao doesn't have any family," She stated sadly. "but as long as I have you Xiao will be okay, but if master doesn't want Xiao, Xiao will leave you alone, master."

"Xiao, I'm sorry." Toan said, realizing how bad he must have mad her feel "I don't hate you here" he said bringing Xiao in for a hug. " I could never hate you."

"Really?" Xiao said with hope in her voice.

"Really." Toan replied with a smile on his face. "Come on let's get out of here."

He picked Xiao up and they both walked to the exit.

"When's he going to tell her? I'm getting impatient." Ruby stated in a annoyed tone.

"Be patient, it will happen in due time." Ungaga replied his words giving off the wisdom of the ancients.

"My baby's finally growing up. WAHHHH!" Steve stated as he began to fake cry.

"Ugh.. whatever! Let's just go get some food. I'm starving." Goro complained.

The rest of the team folowed Xiao and Toan to the doors of the Demon Shaft. Toan and Xiao, pushed open the doors, revealing the sunlight that the team felt they haven't seen in a eternity.

* * *

" Hey Xiao." Toan said after they returned home to Norune Village.

"Yes master?" Xiao said looking at Toan.

"I was just mad, because I lost my father. I didn't mean anything I said. You know that, right?" Toan asked.

"So master doesn't hate Xiao" She asked.

"I would never hate you Xiao, because you're special to me, and also because I-I" he faltered after realizing he couldn't say those three little but life changing words.

"You what, master?" Xiao asked curious to know what her master was going to say.

"I-i'm sorta inlovewithyou." He said the last part really fast and low hoping Xiao couldn't hear, but apparently he forgot about her cat ears. Xiao's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and she turned a slight red.

"R-really m-master." she asked blushing crimson, hoping hear ears hadn't deceived her.

"Yes Xiao, I really do." Toan said blushing to the tips of his ears. He looked at Xiao and Saw her blushing as well. He started to lean closer to her closing the distance between them. Xiao followed suit and they both started to lean closer and closer. Their lips finally made contact and they both felt a pleasant mixture of shock and joy. They felt a plesing elctric shock travel up and down their spines. When they broke away, they wore both red faced but happy.

From behind the Windmill where the young couple was sitting a familiar group of four was silently sheering the new couple.

WST: Please review. This is my first one shot so be honest.


End file.
